Noise
ノイズ (Noise) is the opening theme of the fourth season of Hell Girl, Fourth Twilight. It was sung by Mio Yamazaki. Two special editions of the song were also released. The first being an english version of the song, and the second being a Jigoku Shoujo version this time sung by Ai Enma, voiced by Mamiko Noto. Lyrics TV Size Kanji= “さよなら”は引き止めてって “大丈夫”はだいじょばなくて “もういい”は全然よくなくて そのままのワタシで良いって言って 本当はもっともっとあなたの事を 知りたいよって一緒にいたいよって 伝えたら離れてしまいそうで だから守る事を幸せとした ねぇ　ちゃんと目見て 話したらきっと 伝わる様な気がしてるんだよ 「面倒くさい」「怖い」 「嫌い」でも「好き」 おんなじなら “さよなら”は引き止めてって “大丈夫”はだいじょばなくて “もういい”は全然よくなくて そのままのワタシで良いって言って キレイだと思ってた世界(ばしょ) 見つけた気になってただけだ 逃げるヤツが 幸せになる世界ならば幸せなんて 要らない要らないもう要らない 要らない要らないもう要らない |-| Romaji= “Sayonara” wa hikitomete tte “Daijoubu” wa daijoubanakute “Mou ii” wa zenzen yokunakute Sonomama no watashi de ii tte itte Hontou wa motto motto anata no koto o Shiritai yo tte issho ni itai yo tte Tsutaetara hanarete shimai sou de Dakara mamoru koto o shiawase to shita Nee chanto me mite Hanashitara kitto Tsutawaru youna ki ga shiteru nda yo “Mendoukusai” “kowai” “Kirai” demo “suki” Onaji nara “Sayonara” wa hikitomete tte “Daijoubu” wa daijoubanakute “Mou ii” wa zenzen yokunakute Sonomama no watashi de ii tte itte Kirei da to omotteta basho Mitsuketa kininatteta dake da Nigeru yatsu ga Shiawase ni naru sekai naraba shiawase nante Iranai iranai mou iranai Iranai iranai mou iranai |-| English= Never say good-bye, but keep me by your side "Everything's all right" is not all right "That is enough" will never be enough Just say you like me and everything of mine I know you make me happy but I won't feel it enough I'm greedy I want everything from you If I dare to say it, will you leave me？ I'm sitting next to you and I keep silent Why can't you see my heart？ Why I can't see your heart？ Find my feelings behind my words "Leave me alone" is "Stay with me" I hate you, I love you If we can't change anything Never say good-bye, but keep me by your side "Everything's all right" is not all right "That is enough" will never be enough Just say you like me and everything of mine What a beautiful world, when I was a little girl White horse, kind knight, sweet, tender dreams Everything is wrong and wrong things are right "This is something we want, we call it happiness" I don't want it anymore, no, no, no, no, no I don't want it anymore, no, no, no, no, no Full Version Kanji= 'さよなら'は引き止めてって '大丈夫'はだいじょばなくて 'もういい'は全然よくなくて そのままのワタシで良いって言って 本当はもっともっとあなたの事を 知りたいよって一緒にいたいよって 伝えたら離れてしまいそうで だから守る事を幸せとした ねぇ　ちゃんと目見て 話したらきっと 伝わる様な気がしてるんだよ 「面倒くさい」「怖い」 「嫌い」でも「好き」 おんなじなら キレイだと思ってた世界(ばしょ) 見つけた気になってただけだ 逃げるヤツが 幸せになる世界ならば幸せなんて 要らない要らないもう要らない いつだって一人で抱えるあなた ただ見守るしか出来ない私 力になりたいと思うのに どうすればいいのか分からない 繰り返してく 忘れたらきっと 誰かがまた傷付くから 傷に傷を重ねたのは 忘れる為？ それとも 'さよなら'は引き止めてって '大丈夫'はだいじょばなくて 'もういい'は全然よくなくて そのままのワタシじゃダメなら ヘタクソな生き方でしか 生きられない私達は きっと一人では出来ない事も 二人でなら出来る様な そんな存在(ばしょ)になりたかったな 言えない言えない もう言えない |-| English= Never say good-bye, but keep me by your side 'Everything's all right'is not all right 'That is enough'will never be enough Just say you like me and everything of mine I know you make me happy but I won't feel it enough I'm greedy I want everything from you If I dare to say it, will you leave me？ I'm sitting next to you and I keep silent Why can't you see my heart？ Why I can't see your heart？ Find my feelings behind my words 'Leave me alone'is'Stay with me' I hate you, I love you If we can't change anything What a beautiful world, when I was a little girl White horse, kind knight, sweet, tender dreams Everything is wrong and wrong things are right 'This is something we want, we call it happiness' I don't want it anymore, no, no, no, no, no Take on worries, you never ask my help I can't do anything but I want to be your strength Always thinking how I could be Someone you need but I never know how We repeat same thing You hurt me, I hurt you Hurting each other, now who is crying？ Forgiving everything？ Forgetting everything？ Scars, tears And I？ Don't say good-bye, but keep me by your side 'Everything's all right'is not all right 'That is enough'will never be enough If you don't like me and anything of mine What we want to say is lost in the noise I cannot hear your voice, you can't hear my voice 'Stay with me'just simple words to say I've wanted to become the one that you need I can't say it anymore no, no, no, no, no I can't say it anymore no, no, no, no, no Gallery Anime Opening Scenes Noise 01.png Noise 02.png Noise 03.png Noise 04.png Noise 05.png Noise 06.png Noise 07.png Noise 08.png Noise 09.png Noise 10.png Noise 11.png Noise 12.png Noise 13.png Noise 14.png Noise 15.png